je t'aime
by S.N. Rainsworth
Summary: Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. / HTK/GMN oneshot collection. Other pairings included.
1. 001: Date: Part I

_*cough*...If you couldn't tell, I've been watching dramas lately. Yeeaaaah...don't judge me! I love them so...this is a collection of one-shots, because this archive is sorely lacking in some good, mushy fics. D: I miss it all so. WHERE IS THE GMN/HTK love? I'm so serious, I felt like something was stifling inside of me because there was no fluff and craziness over this couple, and especially Jang Geun Suk._

_And yeah, these are just like...one-shots and stuff. Some of them are linked with each other...like this one..._

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_love is more than just a game for two  
>two in love can make it<br>take my heart and please don't break it  
>love was made for me and you... <em>

* * *

><p>Dawn crept over the horizon, slowly, and peeked through the already lit room of Hwang Tae Kyung. The musical idol was currently sleeping in the day, despite his tendency to get up early past everyone else. That was the plan, though—they had the whole week off, and he was going to sleep in on the first day, dammit.<p>

Of course, that was the _plan__. _

"Hyung-nim! Hyung-nim! _Oppa!_" He heard the continuous chirps of an over-zealous female and almost groaned. Sure, he loved her and all, but now it was time for _sleep._ Go Mi Nyu pouted when she realized that her boyfriend was not going to wake up any time soon. So, being along four males—one including her brother—a mischievous smile curled on her lips.

"_Tae Kyung,_" she whined softly, leaning down to talk right in his ear where she could smell his usual crisp and ocean-like scent. Tae Kyung stopped moving for a second, feeling Mi Nyu's breath wash over him. "Wake up. Manager Ma says that he has to tell you guys something _right away_." She sounded sincere and innocent, even though she lay on his side while he was turned around.

Tae Kyung felt his eyebrow twitch. "Fine." He'd learned that Go Mi Nam—the real one, that is—was a huge bad influence on his sister. He caused her to do unexpected things which either made him blush furiously (yes this happened) turn as pale as a sheet, and once even faint. Jeremy caught a video of that and relieved it for their band every time they were in a bad mood. It may have made the others laugh, but it made Tae Kyung scowl in displeasure.

"Yay!" Mi Nyu jumped off him in an instant, and he saw that she was already dressed. Recently, she began to work under Coordinator Wang, and some of the woman's fashion frenzy seemed to rub off on her. She didn't need his help in dressing any more, but still sought for his approval (like she needed it. Tae Kyung found himself realizing he liked her in _sweats _just as well.) Her hair had grown too, and now it was past her shoulders. "I'll go tell them—you get ready, Tae Kyung!"

That's what she did—rotate between calling him by his name (which would sufficiently get him to do anything she wanted) _oppa _(which would cause him to be less rough with her than usual) and _hyung-nim_ (which he was trying to get rid of—he really didn't like that any more, but by now it was a nickname for him, it seemed).

Putting on the first clothes that he could find and making sure that he didn't look stupid (he had a reputation to maintain) Tae Kyung made his way downstairs to A.'s dining room.

Go Mi Nam was sitting slump on his chair, the only person who really wasn't fully awake by the time he got downstairs. Jeremy was bouncing excitedly in his seat and Shin Woo was eating an apple calmly. Mi Nyu was right beside her brother, trying in vain to wake the fourth member of their group up.

Mi Nam was different from his sister in some aspects, and sometimes he was exactly the same. He had that whole continuously brooding look about him, but he loved smiling and laughing; he was a ball of restless energy, but not in the motion that Jeremy had. Like he couldn't stop moving. You couldn't force him to stand still for more than two minutes.

The thing that creeped Tae Kyung the most about Mi Nam was his _scary_ resemblance to Mi Nyu. He saw how Mi Nyu was able to keep her charade up for so long; their faces were completely the same, from the shape of their eyes to the pink of their lips. Mi Nam looked so much like a girl that it was slightly sickening—not to mention the fact that he was in love with that face, with a person who had the same face. Mi Nam had the same qualities as his sister; biting his lip when he was nervous, anxious, or afraid, and adopting his lost-puppy-dog look when he was saddened by something.

Mi Nyu was trying to get her brother to wake up from her sleep, but it seemed as though that would take a while. The only time they got peace was when Mi Nam was sleeping. He looked both ways and looked for Manager Ma; he wasn't anywhere. Taking a few steps, Tae Kyung picked up a fresh apple and bit into it, like his bandmate.

"Morning, hyung!" Jeremy said cheerfully through a mouth of oatmeal. "You look happy today!"

Tae Kyung was disgusted. "Eat with your mouth closed," he said, wrinkling his nose and shuffling away slightly.

"Good job in getting his mood down, Jeremy," Shin Woo spoke up, amused. "He's always happy when he comes in the morning, just until someone talks haven't you guys noticed?" Jeremy shook his head contemplatively while Tae Kyung scowled deeper. Mi Nam simply groaned. "Mi Nam, get up. I heard what Manager Ma is going to say, and you're going to have to be wide-awake."

"Where _is _Manager Ma?" Mi Nyu asked, giving up on waking up her brother from the land of the living dead and seating herself next to them. There was a seat open next to her that everyone knew better than to sit on; after all, it was Tae Kyung's seat. Unanimous knowledge. He slid into it smoothly, screwing open a bottle of water, half-awake as Mi Nam was.

Shin Woo frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, he said that he was out for a moment...to get a package, if I remember correctly..."

Just as if he was speaking directly with the thread of fate, Manager Ma came through the front door, slamming it open with a large _bang!_ and stumbling in with one huge box addressed to ANJell's home. Shin Woo, Jeremy, and Mi Nyu made a move to help him, but Tae Kyung and Mi Nam stayed put.

Manager Ma was able to set the box down on the table, however, and sighed heavily. "Oh, thank god you guys are all here."

"What's this 'important' business that you need to take care of?" Tae Kyung asked in his most impressionable voice. "I need to go and sleep."

Manager Ma gave him a sardonic stare. "Oh, Tae Kyung, I don't think that you'll be all too worried about sleep after this." He opened up the box—which they had noticed now had been cut of it's taped restraints—and immediately, all four ANJell members were hit with the full ferocity of pink and red hearts and boldly written love confessions. Mi Nam, who had looked up sleepily to see what the hubbab was all about, realized their predicament first and shot up like a weed.

Horror flashed in his eyes. "Oh no," he whispered, looking toward Manager Ma. The man nodded gravely. While Jeremy had yet to get it—the boxes of candy and chocolates were filled to the brim with white paper foam—Tae Kyung walked up to it and bent down to get a closer look, stepping back after he realized what it had said as well.

"But it's not..." he spluttered for a while, very uncharacteristic of him. He whipped out his phone, checking the date and his face morphing into a horror that of which was alike to Mi Nam's.

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, frowning.

"Today's date is February 13th," Tae Kyung said, his face paling as his eyes reached up to meet Mi Nyu's, which had widened. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>Following that day, the members of ANJell were covered head-to-toe in pre-sent gifts and ribbons. The staunchly smell of chocolate filled the air as none of the boys had any idea what to do with it. President Ahn had suspected this and sent Manager Ma to warn the boys, but by then two shipments had already come in—and it was only nine in the morning!<p>

Jeremy was apparently scarred by the idea of Valentine's Day, though no one except Shin Woo and Tae Kyung seemed to know why. They weren't all that happy to explain either. Shin Woo spent the day looking at the boxes of chocolates, a slightly green tinge to his face. He couldn't seem to go anywhere. Mi Nam was looking through them all, finding that he had some for himself as well. He gave those to his sister, the ones that he wouldn't eat. Mi Nyu was at first adamant at eating his chocolates, but then Mi Nam tore his name off the paper and told her to eat them. Tae Kyung had retired to his music room once more.

He had been pressing down on a few keys on the stark-white keyboard in the room when a voice that sounded suspiciously like Shin Woo's reached his ears. _Today's a special day for girls everywhere, _said imaginary-Shin Woo. _It's not a surprise that they would go as far as this to let their love be heard. _

Tae Kyung's thoughts were unwillingly changed to Mi Nyu's, the way that tears fell out of her dark brown eyes when she told him that she liked him—and he had given her _permission _to. A smile flickered on his face when he remembered, but then Shin Woo's words came back again.

Those were the words that he had said to Tae Kyung two years before, when they were the hottest thing on the market and girls went crazy. He was all so pissed at it for being too flashy and annoyed the hell out of him. It still did, but after Shin Woo had (grudgingly) beat that sense into him, he never verbally commented about Valentine's Day. He just usually stuck inside his room making music or watching some new show. Or news. Sometimes, they showed the riots that took place outside their house on this fateful day.

But something else was bugging him about this particular sentence...he turned to see a small bunny plush, laying there innocently, it's only distinct feature being the out-of-place pig's nose sewed on professionally. Once again, Tae Kyung felt a smile on his face.

And then, he seemed to get a brilliant idea.

Walking out with above mentioned idea in mind, he was about to turn into the hallway when something short and soft hit him. The smell of chocolate wafted over to him, and he blinked and looked down to see Mi Nyu, who was also staring up at him. It was another sign telling him that he should go on with his idea.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Tae Kyung muttered as Mi Nyu brightened with, "Oh, hyung-nim!"

"Oppa," he reminded her absently. He'd been trying to get her to call him that, because it was public knowledge that Mi Nam called him 'hyung-nim', not Mi Nyu. Plus, he liked it when she called him oppa. He straightened. "Go Mi Nyu, do you have any plans for today?"

"Plans?" she repeated, thinking for a second. "No, not really. Why?"

Tae Kyung had to make sure that the smirk that was threatening to break out on his face was kept in. "Seven tonight. A cinema and dinner. Be ready by then." Then, in a quick act of affection, he pecked her on the forehead and walked casually to the living room.

Now he had to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**to be continued.  
><strong>_11.29.11_


	2. 001: Date: Part II

_...this fandom does something weird to me. Like, if I don't write enough of it, then I feel like I'll start to explode and there's something in me that goes like...whoosh, just building up pressure before I burst...OH DEAR GOD, JANG GEUN SUK WHAT DO YOU DO TO ME. That man is sin. Sin, I tell you. _

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_love is more than just a game for two  
>two in love can make it<br>take my heart and please don't break it  
>love was made for me and you... <em>

* * *

><p>The thing about Hwang Tae Kyung was that he had a certain habits. Like scrunching his lips together when he was annoyed or irritated in a sort of pout. And washing every single article of clothing he bought. And making sure that his room was in tip-top shape, not a fibre on the carpet out of place whenever he walked in through the door. There were things like CD collection—which was placed in alphabetical order and colour-coordinated—and his clothes—which were folded to a crisp and starched—and the only thing that could be said as "out of place" was the white pig-rabbit plushy on the side of his laptop.<p>

And another thing about Tae Kyung was that his habits didn't just stop at his room; they affected his life too. He would always organize their songs and notes and lyrics. He would plan their press conferences, fan meetings, signings, performances, anything that had to do with ANJell with President Ahn first. (It was the reason why he was the leader of their group, not to mention being the oldest.) He _planned. _He _organized._ He was _pretty sure _he had some sort of advanced OCD.

But anyway—because he was always an overachiever and a compulsive planner, he couldn't help but plan their date. Which, thinking back on it, made him even more nervous—because it was their first date that counted as a _date._ And you wouldn't expect cool, sophisticated, cold Hwang Tae Kyung, leader of ANJell, to be nervous about something as trivial as a _date. _But that was the problem; he was.

Because of the anxiety, he spend two hours just planning the whole thing. The butterflies that were in his stomach did not stop fluttering; at the mention of all the things he would do, the preparations that would take place, made them flutter so hard it felt like they were having a war inside his stomach. Not like he'd admit that to anyone, of course.

Mi Nyu was his first love. She was probably going to be his _only _love too, because Tae Kyung seriously doubted that he would feel the same things he felt for Mi Nyu for another woman. And hey, he wasn't going to get this chance any other day. Why not take it? He had been to a few dates before, but they were blind and usually set up to be a sham for the public's interest (much like his relationship with Yoo He Yi). But this was real. The feelings he felt for Mi Nyu was _real _and _frightening _because he felt things he didn't feel ever before.

He had barely closed the thick folder filled with his scribblings—be it random dates, times, or lyrics—when a knock on his door informed him of someone there. Jeremy stood at the entrance, which confused Tae Kyung to some point—Jeremy rarely ventured to his door. As if reading his mind, the blond grinned.

"Shin Woo hyung sent me to get you," he told him cheerfully. Jeremy stepped inside and bounced over to him, sitting Indian-style on the carpet by his leather chair. "He said that it was almost time for the lunch meeting and he wanted to know if you were ready."

Tae Kyung blinked. Oh, yes—the lunch meeting with AS Entertainment. They were going to work with another band on one of the joint products, something that was gaining popularity in Korea. He forgot all about it in his hype about his date. "Yes, I'm ready. Go now." He dismissed his bandmate with a flick of the date, which caused Jeremy to pout.

Suddenly, the blond's attention focused to the binder, which Tae Kyung was unnoticeably fingering, as if he was considering opening it and making another note. A mischievous look twinkled in his eyes. "Oh, Tae Kyung hyung has got some secrets from me~!" he sang, snatching the binder/folder out of Tae Kyung's hands with nimble fingers.

The dark-haired male made a move to get it back, but Jeremy moved out of his reach and was now running across the room. He was right next to his water bottle too, and it was plainly obvious by the way that he was tipping the bottle precariously that Jeremy would tip it on his laptop, and—_even worse—_the pig-rabbit plushy.

He opened the binder and fingered the pages while Tae Kyung fumed. "Oh, there are some really good stuff here, hyung! How come you never showed this to us?" Tae Kyung was about to make a move to get it back, but then Jeremy's eyes widened and he knew that he had gotten to his date planning page. "Ah? You're nervous about your date with Mi Nyu?"

"Who said I was?" he snapped.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Oh, hyung, anyone—even you—that goes this far to plan the whole date minute by minute is _way _too nervous." The blond frowned. "Or has too much time. But I'm pretty sure it's the first for you. Mi Nyu's been walking around in this sort of daze, and it's not going to be long before Mi Nam figures out." Go Mi Nam's over-protectiveness for his sister was surprisingly severe.

"Give it back," Tae Kyung said evenly, keeping the emotions in his voice in check. "It's none of your business!" he said finally when Jeremy refused to give it back. He knew he sounded childish, but he really wanted the binder back. _He's getting his fingerprints all over it!_

Jeremy puffed up his cheeks, but handed over the binder to Tae Kyung. The elder immediately opened it and started to reorganize everything, as if Jeremy's touch had done something to them. The drummer of ANJell watched this with a raised eyebrow.

"You know," he started off-handedly, "If you really want to have a great date with Mi Nyu, all you have to be is yourself, hyung." Jeremy's words stopped Tae Kyung momentarily. Jeremy really didn't know what he was thinking, because his back was turned on him, but he hoped that his words got through to him.

Jeremy smiled and clapped a hand on Tae Kyung's shoulder. "After all,_ that_ was the Hwang Tae Kyung that she fell in love with, right?" He released a boisterious laugh and walked out his door, calling out, "Don't forget the lunch meeting!"

Tae Kyung felt a little bothered, but didn't let it show much. It was the thing he was afraid of; letting himself be completely bare in front of Mi Nyu, all his feelings laid out to rest in front of her. He didn't know how to react to something like that. He heard Shin Woo say something and was snapped out of his thoughts.

He closed the binder in the middle of fixing the contents; as he turned around and closed the lights, multiple paper corners stuck out of the binder, completely out of order.

* * *

><p><em>It's not like I'm taking his advice, <em>Tae Kyung thought to himself, smoothing down the label of his black coat. _I'm just...wearing what was left of my closet. _Of course, he wore something completely unlike him and casual; usually, he would wear something at least in style, considering how much he had to grow up with. But he didn't want to show himself off today. In fact, he didn't want any attention on his or Mi Nyu's date at all. He wanted it to be the two of them only.

It was nearly seven o'clock, but he was too nervous to go out of his room. He had not touched the papers since he came back from the lunch meeting, deciding (surprisingly) to follow Jeremy's advice (why was he doing that it was going to fail) but he was pretty tempted to. Planning was an organization.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I am Hwang Tae Kyung," he told himself authoratively, nodding in satisfaction. Just that little sentence told him that he _had_ the strength to be calm and impressionable.

He stopped in front of Mi Nyu's door, not giving himself time to pause. Knocking, he opened the door slightly and called, "Go Mi Nyu?"

She was standing in front of the mirror, and he took that moment to glance at her fully. After the last year and a half, Mi Nyu had slowly became more comfortable with herself. She wasn't there fully, but she was getting there. With Coordinator Wang's help (most probably) she looked the part of being Tae Kyung's girlfriend (even though there was much controversy about the Shin Woo triangle thing and he really couldn't care if she wore men's clothes).

Right now, Mi Nyu adorned a white button-down shirt that went all the way to the middle of her thighs, a black belt buckle cinching the fabric at her waist and showing off the curve of her hip. White capri pants fit with the attire, and then she wore small black ankle boots. A glinting pin glistened in her hair, pulling it back behind her ear and giving her an overall sweet look. Tae Kyung felt his breath hitch in his throat; after her hair grew, it seemed she grew to be an even prettier woman to him every day.

Mi Nyu turned around at the sound of his voice, lips a pretty coral pink and little eye liner highlighting her eyes. "Hyung-nim? I-it's seven already?" Her eyes flickered to the clock, where they widened. "Oh! Sorry, I must be late..."

"I'm right here, so there's nothing really late about it," Tae Kyung was able to choke back his voice, clearing his throat when it sounded too hoarse for his liking. A thought crossed his head, unbidden: _she's pretty. No, beautiful. _"Come on, Go Mi Nyu. The car is ready in the parking lot."

Mi Nyu nodded and her lips curved up into a smile. She grabbed her phone from the table beside her and the dark black coat from the bed, shrugging it on her shoulders and buttoning it up as they went outside. Tae Kyung was just happy that none of his other housemates had caught them.

When they were well on the highway and Mi Nyu had stopped humming happily, she asked, "So where are we going, hyung-nim?"

He was too happy to correct her. "A cinema first, and then to dinner." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; she was fiddling with a button. "Which one do you want to see?"

Mi Nyu blinked, then smiled shyly. "Anything is fine with me."

He supposed that it was supposed to make it easier for him, but it made it all the harder.

In the end, they had decided to watch a semi-romantic movie, seeing that it _was _Valentine's Day and that was all that they were showing in the theatres. But he didn't miss how Mi Nyu jumped in her seat when the thrilling parts came and how her hand clutched his just a little tighter when part of the movie gave them both a scare. And really, Tae Kyung would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it either.

They exited the movie theatre, still holding hands. Tae Kyung found it to be an extreme form of luck that he wasn't recognized yet. Maybe it was because he was actually smiling instead of scowling, or maybe it was because everyone in the world was actually too busy with their own loves.

And he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"Hyung-nim, let's go there!" Mi Nyu pointed excitedly at the open playground, just opposite of the street that they were walking on. Thankfully, the restaurant he had booked had been about a block away, and it was nice enough to just walk there and back when they were finished. But he took Mi Nyu's suggestion into account.

The playground was cloaked in darkness, without anyone there to inhabit it. Sprigs of green popped up in between the graves of the ground, ready to bloom from a long season of harsh cold. All in all, it didn't really look like the ideal place to be, but they still have about thirty minutes and Mi Nyu's eyes were shining in a way that he couldn't ignore.

"There?" he echoed, not willing to have his dignity showed up. "But it's a place for kids. And besides, it's closed—"

"No it's not!" she smiled widely, pointing to the very open door. Tae Kyung was surprised, but decided that it made sense—after all, who would have anything to do at a playground in the middle of Seoul, nearly nine into the night? "C'mon, c'mon!" She grasped his larger hand in hers and lead him across the road. She sure had gotten much more bolder since last year.

There didn't seem to be a place of fun anywhere between the plastic slides and chained swings, but Mi Nyu gave this little squeal and headed over to a twisting structure that he barely made out in the dark. It was only thanks to the lights beside them that he could make out her vague figure.

"Oh, me and oppa used to go down this all the time!" she said fondly as he had no choice but to come over. "One of us would sit down there and then wait for the other to come down...and then the other kids would do it too, and we'd all be stuck on the slide, like a backed up clog..."

Tae Kyung snorted at the simile.

Mi Nyu smiled and continued. "And then, one of us would get too tired—usually the person at the bottom, over there—and we'd let go, and everyone would fall off." She gave a hearty laugh, stroking the side of the slide fondly. "How about you, hyung-nim? Did you have any memories of slides?"

He didn't, in fact. Most of his childhood was spent in the vicinity of his own home, having to learn things from his cold-hearted tutor and his mother and the shows on the television. He rarely had time to go out and play with other kids, and he really didn't know how to act other than how his mother and tutor acted; cold, uncaring, and rude. He wasn't about to say that to her, though. He was quiet, searching through his memories for the vague times when his usual tutor would be absent and another nicer one would come, one that let him go out and made him home-made lemonade...

"When I was seven," he started, voice uncharacteristically soft, "I went outside with my tutor. She took me to the park, and on there, there was a bunch of kids playing around." He let a smile flicker on his face briefly. "That was the first time I went on a swing."

Even in the dark, he could almost feel Mi Nyu's eyes on him, not pitying or sympathetic, but heartfelt and real. It was one of the things that he loved about her. She sniffled for a moment, and for a terrifying second Tae Kyung thought that she was going to cry, but then he heard a shuffling of movement and a small arm on his shoulder. "Let's go on the slide," she said determinedly. "I'll push you."

"What?" He didn't object to her hand, but turned to face her—or, at least, what he thought was her direction. "Are you crazy? Those things would break!"

"They won't! They're really strong, I swear! C'mon, Tae Kyung, you said that it was your first swing ever, right? Have another one!" She tugged on his fabric, but he stood stubbornly. What if someone saw them?

"It's childish," he started, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"You're childish!" Mi Nyu stomped her foot in what was a form of irony with her statement. "Everyone is childish! It won't hurt you, hyung-nim. Come on." Her voice was oddly soothing and persuasive, and he silently cursed Coordinator Wang and Yoo He Yi for being bad influences. He was starting to do everything she said.

But as he sat down on one of the wide seats hesitantly, he warned, "Don't you dare push me. I won't go any farther." Unbeknownst to him, Mi Nyu bit her lip to keep back a smile from laughing at Tae Kyung's sullen attitude. She sat on the seat next to him, swinging slightly.

They're was an uncomfortable silence between them, Tae Kyung refusing to talk and Mi Nyu not having anything to really talk about. She glanced up at the sky with nothing else to do, her eyes following the twinkle of bright white stars as they shined in the sky. Tae Kyung stared at his boots, unhappy with the sudden onslaught of emotions and memories that his childhood brought with him. The bulge in his right pocket was left unnoticed.

"You know, Tae Kyung...I always thought that the stars were way out of my reach." Tae Kyung turned to look at his girlfriend slowly, following her gaze up into the sky. Mi Nyu pressed her lips tightly together. "They were always so bright, so dazzling..." she reached up an arm, as if going for one of them. When she clutched her fist, air appeared in between her fingers. "...and I could never really get hold of them."

Her hand floating down to her neck, as did his eyes. They landed on a slightly twinkling silver necklace that adorned her throat; not as attention grabbing as the stars above, but subtle and beautiful in it's own way.

Mi Nyu felt herself smile. "But you got one for me. You gave me a star." Her fingers tightened over the bumpy surface of the inlaid diamonds. "You gave me a beautiful star. And you gave me hope. And you gave me love." She paused. "You gave me so many things, Tae Kyung. I'm so happy. I've never felt that kind of happiness anywhere else in my life other than when I am with you."

She poured her heart out to him, he was realizing. Despite all the hurt he _knew _he caused her, she still loved him, and to this day continued to love him. And she was telling him this, bringing her whole soul into it. And he would be damned if he didn't say that she had this sort of effect on him, the effect of making him see the world through different lenses, the effect of suddenly brightening the world around him.

He licked his hips, the creak of the swings the only sound in the world, it seemed, along with their soft breathing.

"I always thought love was for fools," he admitted, calming himself and staring down at his hands. "That it was a waste of time and energy. I guess that was because I never experienced it truly. My mother..." Here, Tae Kyung swallowed thickly. "...she never bothered with any of those motherly things. I was ignored by her. I was convinced that she didn't love me. I still am." He glanced at her, and found that she was staring right back at him.

"But you showed me something that I can't really explain, Go Mi Nyu." There it was. His feelings, all smushed together in one sentence. He wasn't a man of many words, but he knew that he was trying his hardest to tell her everything that he could. "I saw that some things were worth fighting for, worth keeping, worth being hurt over. You taught me that as long as you try hard enough, you can reach for even the most farthest things." Like her love, when he believed she was smitten with Shin Woo.

"I have clothes, money, fame..." the reminiscent words that he had once thought to himself long ago suddenly resurfaced in his mind. "But I will never be able to recreate what I feel for you for somebody else."

Suddenly, he found himself being brought toward a warm body; Mi Nyu had reached over after his little rant and brought her head to his, kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling into his neck in a sort of broken hug. He was too surprised to react, but his cheek did feel much more warmer where her lips had touched it. He heard a small noise, and realized that he had actually made her _cry._ "G-Go Mi Nyu? Why are you crying?"

"Be_cause,_ Tae Kyung, you can't say those type of words and _not _expect me to cry!" she sniffled. "Who knew you were just mush on the inside?"

"Don't push it," he replied flatly.

"Thank you," she said a heartbeat later, voice soft, sincere. "Those words mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Tae Kyung didn't respond, but placed his own arm around her small form, bringing them closer together. You _mean more to me than you'll ever know, _he thought in his mind, and then remembered something important. Something that he had been so nervous about in the morning.

He reached into his pocket, fingering the velvet box in between his fingers. "Go Mi Nyu?"

"Hmm?"

Slowly, he took out the box and flipped it open with one hand, moving it in between them and letting her see the beautiful silver band and small, perfectly cut diamond laid in the middle, glinting like one of the tiny dotted stars above. "Stay in my sight always."

She gave a little choked gasp, stuck between shock and amazement. Then, even though he couldn't see it, she smiled so large it was as bright as the sky. "Always."

And as she kissed him under the brightly starred sky on a swingset, he slipped the ring on her finger and imagined how his life would have been if he had never met Mi Nyu. They were far from the perfect couple, but they didn't need to be. It didn't matter that he had proposed to her in a playground in the dark on a child's swing. All it mattered was that she felt the same way he did.

The dinner reservations were completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_11.30.11_


	3. 002: Bed

_For some reason, my fingers only seem to want to type "You're Beautiful" stories. :/ Yeah, this is more like a drabble/character insight than really anything else. Plus, I wanted TK/MN fluff love :D_

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_i am strong when i am on your shoulders  
><em>_you raise me up to more than i can be _

* * *

><p>When Hwang Tae Kyung woke up, it was—unsurprisingly—with Go Mi Nyu at his side.<p>

Lately, she had been sneaking into his room late in the night (quite the heart-attack worthy news for her brother) and slinking into the bed with him. For the first three times, it didn't wake him up, but the last time she had gotten careless and knocked into something. Typical Mi Nyu. But she wasn't sleeping, and Tae Kyung had no idea why.

He was hopeless to do anything because Mi Nyu treated it like another simple thing, getting up in the morning and hiding her tired eyes. But he always saw them. He saw her when she was her most vulnerable, the shadows under her eyes pronounced, her body weary with sleep.

Right now, he had to suffer (well, it really wasn't suffering) Mi Nyu's constant attention to him and sudden clinginess. And really, she only clinged when it was night-time. Right now, she had decided to sleep on his chest, so her hands were fisted into the cloth of his t-shirt and her form was pressed close to his. He really couldn't see a way to get up without waking her, so he didn't get up at all, instead deciding to let it go for one day and turning toward her slightly.

His arm may have been falling asleep, but he kept quiet and used his free hand to push away Mi Nyu's stray bangs lightly. His touch was feather-light, like he was never there, but she stirred under it. Tae Kyung froze, wondering if he did something wrong but then she shifted again and a brief smile stretched across her face.

Tae Kyung admitted that he just kept on staring.

He was content with just dong that, it seemed. The room was already bright with the open windows and stark colours, but he was also heavy with sleep. Almost instinctively, he combed locks of his girlfriend's hair through his fingers. He never realized how soft it was, or how small Mi Nyu was. It was a miracle that she was able to fool them for so long—or maybe it was them who didn't want to realize the truth. Mi Nyu looked small in between the broad shoulders of all the other males in the house.

Tae Kyung would not have seen himself doing this last year, but last year, he hadn't met Mi Nyu.

With a small, almost imperceptible smile, he closed his eyes and eased himself into the folds of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_11.30.11_


	4. 003: Crash

_Of course, knowing me, there has to be angst in this. I cannot live without it. And guys, for those of you are afraid, yes Mi Nyu does make it out in the end. I just can't let her die. She's like, my favourite character—her portrayal is just wonderful. So yes, while people may get injured...not will ever really _die, _you know?_

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_no matter how breaths you take  
>you still couldn't breathe <em>

* * *

><p><em>Crash. <em>

A shattered glass vase, priceless, hand-crafted and beautiful when placed on it's podium in the morning light. Shards of broken crystal and glinting glass lay on the floor, winking up at his stunned face. Sharp pain ebbed on his hands, but he could only stare at the floor in wonder and horror.

Then, a shrill scream.

"_Hwang Tae Kyung! __What did you do to my vase?_"

Oh god, his mother was angry.

A little boy, no more than seven, turned around with his eyes wide fearfully. He was rarely spoken to, and never addressed so harshly before by that familiar voice—the voice that he recognized as his mother's. He could hear the furious clapping of her heels, and he remembered hastily that it was the vase that she oh-so-lovingly crooned over whenever she walked past it; it was, after all, given to her by one of her past loves.

And he had destroyed it. (By accident, of course, but why would his mother believe him?)

Hurriedly, he stood up—slipping on the floor slightly—and turned on his heel, running in the other direction. He hid in the nearest closet, the one that was used for maid supplies. He heard his mother swear and knew that she was drunk. He closed his eyes deeply and tried to settle the shaken, rattled feeling inside of him. Tried to keep his hands from sweating and mixing in with the blood that crept down his arm, the result of falling on glass.

He felt the pain. He felt how his chest squeezed uncomfortably, almost like someone was gripping it so hard that it was terrifying to just even try to breathe. His breath came in short, shallow gasps; his eyes wide, for the closet was dark and he was bleeding and he couldn't see a thing. Night blind. Completely dark.

"_Hwang Tae Kyung!_"

_Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me..._

He thought he loved his mother, but day by day it was getting harder to force himself to believe that. Slowly, prickles of hot liquid behind his eyes trickled out of the corners, falling to the ground while he sobbed quietly in the corner of the maid's closet. He swore to himself that he would not love, that he would not make himself capable of loving.

_Crash. _

He had only taken his eyes off her for a second.

She was trying to get him to come with her to some place—some stupid place—and he had run after her, telling her that he didn't want to go. After all, it was dark out and you could barely see the stars. The only thing that let him see her face was the brightly shining lights of Seoul that never turned off. His phone rang—once, twice. He had taken it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID: _Mo Hwa Ran. _

Then he heard the scream. And he looked up. And he felt his world stop.

"_NO!_"

He had only gotten a glimpse of her wide, shocked eyes before she was sent to the floor, sprawling. Before he felt his fingers and body and blood become numb, noise of Seoul's busy town turning into white fuzz in his ears. He couldn't process anything_. _Why? Because Go Mi Nyu was on the dark, gritty pavement of the road, her hair flopping over her face, lying down in a blood of her own blood.

He barely heard what the driver said; rather, it was some girl with him that he had not even noticed. The first moment he was able to move, he rushed to her side. Heart beating thousand miles a minute. _No. No. No. No no no no no no no _

_there's too much blood oh god_

_[__minyuminyuminyuminyu__]_

"Wake up," his voice, choked with too much emotion, whispered feebly from his lips. He was knelt down beside her, just a moment's away from actually touching her. He heard something shudder and groan, and for a moment, he was scared. Frightened. He felt the world shift at it's hinges.

_"Tae...Kyung..."_

He had gathered her body in his arms. Cold, red, and pale, that's what she was. He heard people around them—buzzing, noise, too much noise, too much too much too much—dark red liquid seeped out the side, and he felt something in him drop. It felt very much like his heart. He felt as thought it was too hard to try to breathe.

Carefully, he placed his hand on her side, and took in a shuddering breath when he felt the tender skin of a large, gaping wound. Mi Nyu had cried out in pain and he felt than iron fist over his lungs once more.

_"Tae...Kyung...tell you...s'mthin'..."_

Inexplicably, he felt something hot and sudden prickle behind his eyes

_too much too much too much stop it she's bleeding too much_

_[minyuminyuminyu-]_

and he couldn't stop the onslaught.

"Don't talk," he had screamed, nearly yelled in frustration, his emotions pouring out like a broken dam and river. All those feelings that he had locked away and sealed, opened just like that. _Just like that. _"Don't talk, you idiot you're going to die**—**oh god why wasn't I paying attention to you—don't go don't go don't go _mi nyu don't you dare leave me—_"

_stop it stop it somebody get her help stop it _

_[__miyuminyuminyuiloveyoudon'tleavememinyu__-]_

Weakly, she had smiled, the light from her eyes steadily fading. _"Love you...so much..."_

Behind him, he heard the blaring sounds of sirens. But to him, the world had already ended the moment he looked away and allowed himself to love.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_12.2.11_


	5. 004: Cherry Blossoms

_I've hit a writing rut. I hate it so much. Guys, inspiration, c'mon pleeassee? I need it dearly. I mean, my head is blank and all that shit, and it took me going to one of the most unused websites to look for one-word prompts. _

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_the one fatal mistake in my plan  
>I hadn't expected to fall for you this way <em>

* * *

><p>"Ah! They're so pretty!"<p>

Mi Nyu let out a girlish giggle as she twirled in the onslaught of light pink petals, falling from the heavily blooming trees above and placing themselves on her shoulders, face, and hair. She also loved the feeling of twirling around and having the loose, silky white cotton pool at her knees. She felt, for a moment, like a real girl.

A few feet behind her was Tae Kyung, just having hung up his phone from a conversation with the Japanese branch of President Ahn's company. He rolled his eyes and let out an unimpressed eyebrow at Mi Nyu's dancing, even though something soft settled in his eyes at the same time. He shoved his hands in his pockets and eyed a few of the sakura petals that fell of his own hair, shoving them off with a slightly scrunched mouth.

"Hyung-nim, isn't it so pretty?" Mi Nyu said, sighing happily. "Ooh, I wish that we could take a picture! Tae Kyung, can you take one?"

He wasn't about to admit to her that he already had when she first started dancing through the sakura trees (like hell he'd tell her that) so instead, he snorted and looked away. "No space on my phone, and I didn't bring the camera."

It didn't matter, because Mi Nyu still smiled anyway. "Okay, then! I'll keep this moment in my memory forever!"

She hummed happily, and Tae Kyung couldn't remember a time when he had seen her so _happy. _As she let out a soft "Oh!" and bent down to get a whole flower cluster that had fallen to the ground, Tae Kyung hastened his pace to reach up to hers. Mi Nyu smiled and reached up, and in a moment, Tae Kyung found himself having something slightly heavy placed in his hair. He blinked in stunned realization, frozen at first because of his girlfriend's close proximity, then at the no doubt humiliating appendage in his hair.

"Aw!" Mi Nyu bit her lip and let out a giggle. "I-it looks cute on you, hyung-nim!" She let out a laugh then, and Tae Kyung felt his cheeks burn. Why, oh _why _did he allow things like this to happen to him?

"Now, you listen here, Go Mi Nyu," he started by raising his voice, but then stopped when she gave him such a brilliant smile that it caused his breath to hitch in his throat. _Oh yeah,_ he thought dimly, _that's why. _

She reached up and touched the corner of his head, having to tip-toe to do it. Carefully, she placed the pink flowers better between the threads of black locks. "I promise that I won't take a picture," she said sincerely. "So just keep it a little longer. Please, hyung-nim?"

Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes, his lips pouting together in a way that they usually did to express his emotions. Then, something seemed to light up in his eyes, and before Mi Nyu could understand what was happening, he hand bent down and picked up a handful of sakura petals, sprinkling it all over her hand and dress with ease.

She blinked, looking at the pink velvety additions, and simply laughed again.

Tae Kyung didn't do any more than raise an annoyed eyebrow; he could never win with this girl.

It probably wasn't a good idea anyway, by the way his eyes were suddenly attracted to the fallen petals of added pink in her dark hair, or the way the colour matched the shade of pink on her lips. Some fell on her shoulders, looking as soft as her skin, and he had to look up and ruffle her hair to keep himself from kissing her right there and then.

"We'll come to Japan next spring too, okay?" he murmured under his breath when she turned to look at him questioningly. When she heard those words, Mi Nyu's eyes brightened in a way that no one could deny; she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and breathed a, "Thank you, Tae Kyung!" in his ear before he had the chance to blush.

Sakura petals, after all, were the most rarest thing that you could see in spring. They didn't fall often and didn't last long, but as Tae Kyung allowed himself to be monopolized with his time by Mi Nyu and her infectious smiles, he decided that they were definitely worth the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_12.9.11_


	6. 005: Idol Girl

_Okay, so someone brought up the idea of Mi Nyu being in an idol group, like the ones such as SNSD (Girls' Generation), 4minute, f(x), After School, 2NE1, like that. And I'm like, 'holy fuck, do you _see _the things that those girls wear? Damn.' Like, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam would never, _ever _stand for it. Mi Nyu would be too innocent for that. XD_

_And, just for future reference, this will _probably _be my head-canon from now on. The idea is too good. The idol group that Mi Nyu is in, _Mara Rome,_ is completely fictional and the characters are too—I hold copyrights to them. I'll inform you of this head-canon every time I include it in the oneshots. Oh, and new vocabulary—"maknae" is used to describe the youngest in a group. "Oppa" is what a girl calls a guy older than her (in this case, Mi Nyu to Mi Nam) and "hyung" is what a boy calls an older male. The only reason why Mi Nam doesn't call Tae Kyung "hyung-nim" (the highest form of "hyung") in public is because that would be weird and would raise questions—she is, after all, supposed to call him "oppa". That'll only be in private. _

_Oops, sorry, I'm taking up too much space rambling. Go on with the one-shot! _

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_the one fatal mistake in my plan  
>I hadn't expected to fall for you this way <em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tae Kyung hyung!" Jeremy whined, stomping his foot childishly. "It's Mi Nyu's first practice, and it's probably already over!"<p>

"I don't see why she had to join an _idol group _in the first place," scowled Go Mi Nam. "What the fuck Manager Ma and president was thinking, I have no idea..."

For his wording, Mi Nam was rewarded with a sharp tap to the back of his head by Shin Woo. "Don't use bad language, Mi Nam. You know your sister hates that." The calm, levelheaded member of ANJell turned to face Tae Kyung, who was still heavily laden with sleep in about one in the afternoon. "You only have to go if your cold is better, Tae Kyung. We wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself, and I know Mi Nyu wouldn't want that either."

Tae Kyung scrunched his nose up unhappily. "I'm going," he muttered, ignoring the urge to cough. "Don't think you can keep me out of it as well." He grabbed his coat and shrugged it around his shoulders, pointedly not looking at Shin Woo.

After Mi Nyu had come back from Africa, they had decided to explain the whole situation to President Ahn. He took it surprisingly well, and even fabricated a story to help cover up the mess that Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Mi Nyu had created. A press release was given saying that the Yoo He Yi-slash-Hwang Tae Kyung pairing was a simple farce, nothing more than a publicity stunt. It helped that He Yi admitted it as well.

President Ahn also went on to say that Hwang Tae Kyung had developed feelings for Go Mi Nam's twin sister, the mysterious Go Mi Nyu, as she came to visit. When Go Mi Nyu accidentally came to Mi Nam's press conference for his first music video, Shin Woo took the position of pretending to be her boyfriend to keep the spectators out of their private space. Now, a year later, they were ready to admit everything and have it all wide out in the open. Shin Woo and Tae Kyung both said that it was a stupid thing to do, but now all (well, most) members of ANJell were happy. Mi Nyu taking Mi Nam's spot wasn't even considered.

It was a little hard to believe, but those were scandals, and the public ate that up like mad. It had been accepted, and some fans even starting their own ship wars, to the members' surprise. Tae Kyung liked to pretend that there was no such thing whenever the topic was brought up.

And for some _strange _reason, President Ahn had gotten Mi Nyu to agree to a temporary contract with their Entertainment group. It baffled Tae Kyung to no end, but Mi Nyu said that she would've liked to try it. Mi Nam was outraged, but really couldn't say anything against his sister. Jeremy was excited about it, and Shin Woo had kept stonily quiet about the news.

If only Tae Kyung knew beforehand what his girlfriend had signed up for, he wouldn't have let her go at all.

As soon as they made their way to the set, Tae Kyung felt his temperature go higher than lower as he gazed upon the sight. His face (along with Mi Nam's) had paled rapidly, his mouth opening like a fish out of water. Red was steadily creeping up Mi Nam's cheeks, and Jeremy let out a slow whistle while Shin Woo's eyebrows reached his hairline.

There she was, amongst a group of girls that were her bandmates, sitting on a chair and blinking around innocently at the table when she was dressed _anything but. _All Mi Nyu had on was a one-shouldered black, glittery shirt, the waist cinched to cling to her body. A sliver of her pale skin was shown before you could see dark shorts, going down half her thighs, completely with chained silver belts that clinked whenever she moved. The bare skin of her long legs were shown, all the way down to the anklet boots with buckles that she adorned. Her hair, grown longer, curled down her shoulder, and her lips were painted a dark red. Black lined her eyes and a black pin glittered in her hair.

She turned to talk to the girls beside her, dressed similarly with a few differences. Tae Kyung felt a mixed bit of emotions; the want to go over there and kiss her, the want to take his largest coat and drape it over her shoulders and _demand she get out of those clothes_, the urge to punch the lighting guy that was staring at her appreciatively, and the itching to go and faint from his cold and his sudden realization that his girlfriend was _more than just pretty. _

"_What _is she _wearing_?" Mi Nam spoke beside him, his voice raising to an impressive pitch. "Why is my sister, the _nun apprentice, _is wearing _that slutty stuff garbage!_"

Despite not liking Mi Nam at all, Tae Kyung was inclined (more than so, actually) to agree with him.

"Calm down, hyung," Jeremy said, frowning. "She looks nice. I think the set is over, though...too bad we didn't get to see Mi Nyu dance..."

"Dance?" Tae Kyung croaked out, his head whipping around to look at their youngest member. "What the _hell _are you talking about? She did _not _dance in that." That was showing too much skin. No. No way. Not on his fucking Rolex watch. You only did one kind of dance with that type of clothes on.

"She _better _have not," Mi Nam muttered dangerously.

"It's an idol group," Shin Woo reminded them. He stopped a nearby worker and asked, "Did _Mara Rome _finish their practice yet? The shooting and everything?"

"They still have to finish the shooting," the worker informed them. "It should start in another hour and a half or so. Say, you guys look familiar. Are you from another idol group?"

"ANJell," Mi Nam grit out, still staring at his sister. "And that right there is my sister in revealing clothing! _Goddammit, once I find the director of this video..._" the threat hung loose as Mi Nam exerted a dark aura, and Tae Kyung wasn't that far off either. He would have stormed over there if it wasn't for Jeremy having to hold him up from his illness.

At that moment, Mi Nyu seemed to notice them and her eyes brightened. She spouted something off quickly to her group, and then broke away from them, causing the makeup artist to whine after her.

"_Oppa!_ What are you doing here, you guys?" she asked breathlessly, her red lips stretching up into a smile. She jumped excitedly, causing Tae Kyung to groan as he saw how lowly covered she was.

"_What_," Mi Nam started sharply, his voice even, "do you think you're wearing?"

Mi Nyu looked down at her clothes and then blinked up at him. "Oh, the manager said to wear these. Everyone else is too, so..." she shrugged. Mi Nam was about to say something when the group of girls came up behind her, a girl with short, blonde-orange hair tapping Mi Nyu on the shoulder.

"We're going to the nearest coffee shop, want to come, Mi Nyu?" she blatantly ignored the boys and gave Mi Nyu one of her largest smiles.

"Um!" Mi Nyu said, her eyes lighting up. Tae Kyung watched the escapade with narrow eyes, Mi Nam shifting beside him. Shin Woo had followed after Jeremy as he wandered off, leaving the other two ANJell members alone. Mi Nyu looked back and forth between Mara Rome and ANJell, before smiling widely.

"Oh, Sung Gi! This is my twin brother, Go Mi Nam," she waved over to the look-alive of herself while Sung Gi—with the others—openly stared. "Oppa, these are the girls in Mara Rome; Shin Sung Gi," the blonde-orange was looking back and forth between Mi Nam and Mi Nyu in bewilderment— "Lee Hee Ra," a dark haired girl in a pixie cut waved half-heartedly, glitter on the corner of her eyes— "Kan Yeon Hyo," a girl with long, _long _brown hair curled in ringlets and a baby face gave them a brisk nod— "...and Park Min Rin, my unni and our leader." Mi Nyu beamed at Min Rin, who simply smiled in return.

"And this is Hwang Tae Kyung, my boyfriend," Mi Nyu said, blushing slightly at the last word. It was still unfamiliar and gave her such a rush, and she moved toward Tae Kyung. The leader of ANJell simply gave her a small, soft look before nodding in Mara Rome's direction and turning back to Mi Nyu.

"Hi," Mi Nam said shortly. "Why is my sister dressed like a slut?"

"Oppa!"

"No, I agree with him," Tae Kyung said, sounding irritable, "_Who the hell told you to wear that?_" He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, jerking it closed. Mi Nyu held it close with a touch of confusion.

"Ooh, you have an overprotective brother, Mi Nyu," Sung Gi said, grinning. She waved away his concerns. "Don't worry, it's like a five-second cut. Manager Dae Ho thought it would be going overboard if we did too much. Plus, the dancing moves are a bit too hard to do in these clothes."

"This is our debut video," Min Rin said unnecessarily, her tone light and breezy, "So it needs to be perfect."

"Besides, I really like this shirt!" Mi Nyu chirped. "It's very pretty. I wonder if I can keep it..."

"I'm sure you can," Yeon Hyo said, coming over to where Tae Kyung had placed a protective arm around her shoulders, patting her on the head. "None of these clothes will be of much use after ward, anyway. We'll probably use them for live performances."

"I can't _believe _that other _men _are going to see my sister like this," Mi Nam muttered furiously, learning to have kept his temper in check ever since his fame skyrocketed. "I mean, having Tae Kyung hyung is pushing it a bit, but _thousands of Korean men..._" his face dropped in horror, and Tae Kyung furrowed his brow and scowled.

"I _heard _you," he stated, scowling, and then his face also dropped in horror as he realized the implications of what Mi Nam was saying.

Mi Nam turned to his sister and took her out of Tae Kyung's hold. "_Can't you go back to the convent and pretend nothing happened?_"

Mi Nyu simply puffed out her cheeks in response. Tae Kyung coughed in his fist.

"Aw, you grew up in a convent?" Hee Ra grinned, pinching Mi Nyu's cheek. "No wonder you're so innocent! You act more like the maknae than I do...but for your brother, I can't say the same..." she left it off at a snicker while Mi Nam glared at her.

Sung Gi shook her head, orange-blonde tresses flying. "Come on, Mi Nyu. Let's go get coffee before we die of thirst and exhaustion."

"_Not in that!_" Mi Nam and Tae Kyung screeched in synchronized horror.

Yeon Hyo, Hee Ra, and Min Rin snickered, helping Sung Gi push an unsuspecting Mi Nyu out of Tae Kyung and Mi Nam's clutches. "Come, Mi Nyu! Bye bye, ANJell guys!" Hee Ra waved as they pushed Mi Nyu out of sight. Both men made a move to follow, but they were blocked by a camera set rolling through and by the time they were gone, both ANJell members had found that they had disappeared.

"God_dammit!_" Mi Nam clenched his fists. "At least she's wearing your coat, Tae Kyung hyung."

"I'm going to make sure they never wear that kind of stuff again," Tae Kyung muttered darkly, sounding congested. Mi Nam was about to agree when they heard a loud crash and a shout of, "Jeremy!" from Shin Woo's voice. Both looked at each other in panic, but then someone else yelled, "Manager Dae Ho!" and a man right next to them turned around to find the source of the voice.

Both Mi Nam and Tae Kyung stopped in their tracks.

"Shin Woo can deal with Jeremy," Mi Nam started, his eyes flickering to an unsuspecting Dae Ho. "Don't you think?"

"Agreed," Tae Kyung narrowed his eyes, not liking the fact that he was agreeing with _Mi Nam _of all people, but not liking the fact that all of South Korea would see his girlfriend scantily dressed. "We need to have a little _talk _with someone more important right now..."

Manager Kim Dae Ho never saw it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_12.10.11_


	7. 006: Possesion

_:DDD Okay, so I forget to mention in the last chapter—as well as "hyung" and "oppa", girls call older girls "unni" and boys call older girls "noona". Mum is usually called "omma" and dad is "appa". Hope that gave you guys a little bit more insight. I'm actually studying Hangul, and trust me guys, it's not that hard of a language once you get used to it. Well, the writing and reading. The words' meaning, on the other hand..._

_Set with "Idol Girl"._

_I AM HYPED ON RED BULL ksdjf;oajfkdl;sjfiojakldjfkhagjahf_

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_coming without words  
>why does it hurt so much? <em>

* * *

><p>As Mi Nyu's popularity grew, Tae Kyung found that so did the rest of ANJell. Granted, it was mostly he and Mi Nam for being the ones closely related to Mi Nyu, but Shin Woo was sometimes added in that too. Mi Nam was usually cold and curt to the reporters that tried to get information out of him, seeing as how Mi Nyu really didn't know what to say to the reporters. Tae Kyung handled all of that, but he couldn't keep away the sense of unease.<p>

Mi Nyu had been more social, opening herself to others around her. Granted, that mostly concerned the other members of Mara Rome, but Tae Kyung was fine with that. (And if he was being totally true to himself, he _did _miss her clinginess and presence. Mostly because he liked it when she paid attention to only him.)

The thing that he _didn't _like, however, was the way that people would look at his girlfriend.

Either it be the two-timer that cheated Shin Woo and Tae Kyung, or the girl that used ANJell's popularity to gain fame herself, the controversy about Mi Nyu wouldn't stop. And he hated it. And once and for all, Tae Kyung wanted to stop it. But most of all, he wanted to stop those people that followed Mi Nyu around whenever she was in public.

It was a small thing, really.

When she got out, eyes would be attracted their way, bet it for her or him. But he saw many a guy's astray eye and felt his jaw tighten, his teeth grinding. Tae Kyung was never one for over-feeling, but he never really loved a person before as he did with Mi Nyu. He didn't know how to deal with jealousy, and it came full-fledged and overwhelming.

Mi Nyu was the main vocal for Mara Rome. And because of that, she was one of the main focuses in the group, especially because over her _scary _resemblance to Mi Nam, which many magazines pointed out with side-by-side pictures. To this day, it still creeped the hell out of Tae Kyung. But she was pretty, almost overly so, with her large adorable button eyes and full lips and naturally rosy cheeks, and the press ate that up like candy. And she was modest, shy, and nothing like the typical celebrity. That was one thing that he loved about Mi Nyu, listed with many others.

But it had it's downsides too.

For instance, today.

He had been taking a walk with her, both of them having a rare day off from their respective duties. Mi Nyu was staring at everything with a childish fascination, because they were in a part of Seoul that she had not visited yet. The streets lined with decorative shops and fancy lighting; couples dressed in expensive clothes walked hand-in-hand by while Tae Kyung hovered by her side.

He wasn't expecting to come to this side of town, but that was fine with him. Most of the restaurants had quality food, at least. He was browsing the windows of one when Mi Nyu had stopped and looked through a small shop reserved for little trinkets, oohing and ahh-ing over a small statue of Virgin Mary.

That was when he saw a teenage boy, probably five years younger than him, staring at Mi Nyu from inside the store with the most expressive and dark eyes that he had ever seen.

The guy didn't even look up to see who was with Mi Nyu, his eyes so trained intensively on her. It made something inside Tae Kyung clench painfully, and he wanted to go in there and demand what the punk was staring at exactly, because he knew that it wasn't by Mi Nyu's face by the way his eyes glazed over.

Suddenly, he smirked, and made a move to walk to the front of the store, toward her. Tae Kyung's eyes widened and narrowed. _Hell no._ He thought forcefully, taking off his jacket and placing it on Mi Nyu. She straightened and looked up at him, just as the boy inside the store stopped.

"Hyung-nim?" she asked softly, trying for his gaze, but Tae Kyung's was too focused on the brat inside. He met Tae Kyung's eyes were surprise, as if he genuinely didn't know that the man was there. Tae Kyung gave him one of his stony glares and then put his arm around Mi Nyu's shoulders in an act of rare public affection.

"There's a restaurant I want you to see," he said casually, turning away from the store as he steered Mi Nyu to the place he wanted, away from those prying eyes. He didn't like it when others stared at her. She was _his. _"Come on, or else they'll close."

Mi Nyu blinked questioningly at him, but then smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

She never noticed the small, white stitching on the back of his jacket draped across her shoulders, reading: _property of Hwang Tae Kyung. _

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_12.10.11_


	8. 007: Morning Dew

_What inspires me? That question came up yesterday, and I would just like to answer it through here—there are many things that inspire me. Music, life, the problems of a teenager or the problems of an adult, anything and everything. That's the writing spirit; I never stop. And you guys. You lovely, lovely readers are one of the reason why I continue. Have I mentioned that you're completely beautiful? ;)_

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah, everything. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_and people like to call us crazy_  
><em>but we like to call it perfect<em>

* * *

><p>Go Mi Nyu wasn't one to be scared. When she was little, even though her brother was the one that beat up all the bullies and snarled at anyone that came by, he was also the one with the most fears. Bugs, the dark, spiders, shallow water, <em>deep<em>water, diving, heights, if you named it—he had it. Not that Mi Nyu minded. It was the most she could do for Mi Nam; comfort him in his times of need. Because of that...she had grown to not really be afraid of anything.

Except God. But that was another matter.

She wasn't proud of that fact, really. It was just that—_fact._ Nothing to get worked up over. She and her brother balanced each other out. They worked like that; just in odd, almost comforting ways. She knew that he still looked after her anyway that he could. But one thing that she had never, ever told Mi Nam, the one thing that he really wasn't scared of...

_Crash._

As another blast of thunder hit the sky and shook the very ground Mi Nyu was on, she shuddered. Ever since they were kids, Mi Nyu was afraid of one thing and one thing only; thunderstorms. She hated everything about it; the way that the loud, clashing sounds would grate against her ears, the way that the rain would pound down mercilessly on the earth and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to raise. The flashes of lightning, that would never cease to cause her heart to skip a beat. She hated it. She _feared_ it.

Mi Nyu shuffled back even further in the closet, the one place that had always been her sanctuary from the rain. There wasn't many storms in Seoul, but when it came, she hated it more than anything. It was God's creation, she knew, something to help the earth grow and weed, but she still despised it. Another crash of thunder.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaking breath. She knew that it was stupid; who was afraid of a simple storm? Especially since there were worse things in the world...but she couldn't help it. Breathing in, she tried to calm herself with the familiar and soothing smell of cologne, placed on almost every single article of clothing in the closet.

Tae Kyung riled her up, yes, but he also calmed her down in a way. His blunt, fore-front attitude had rubbed off somewhat, and his presence calmed her. But he wasn't here right now, and she couldn't wish for him. She was already being greedy enough, in her opinion.

Even louder this time, and the sound vibrated in her ears. Mi Nyu whimpered and leaned against the side of a shoebox, wishing that she could fall asleep and that she would have such a childish fear.

"Go Mi Nyu?"

Tae Kyung's authorative voice shocked her out of her small reverie. With a small jump, Mi Nyu straightened, before realizing that she was in his closet. Her face burned, and she leaned back again. Tae Kyung said again, this time more frustrated, "I know you're here, Go Mi Nyu. There's no one else in the house and your room is all clean." What Tae Kyung had not said was that he had searched throughout the whole house for her as soon as he got home, but couldn't find her—not even in her room.

Not a sound. Carefully, he looked around his neat, precise room, then continued: "Mi Nyu...are you hiding from me?" He rarely called her by her first name. But he liked the way that it sounded on his lips; easy, and so, so still didn't use it often. He feared that he would get caught on it.

Thereit was—a small, soft sort of whimpering sigh. A woman's voice, it was as well, that muttered, "I'm not hiding from you, _oppa._"

"Then _where _are you?" he asked, frustrated. Tae Kyung got his answer a second later, when he caught a small flash in the crack of his closet. Movement. Something shuffled. An eyebrow raising, he walked over to the closet in long strides and opened the door.

And Tae Kyung didn't know what to expect—but it wasn't his girlfriend in her over-sized pyjamas, tear tracks running down her pallid face. Any retort, any reprimanding that was about to pass died on his lips. Mi Nyu squeaked and hid her face in her knees, which were brought up to her chest.

Tae Kyung knelt down just as fast and held on to her wrists, holding them away from her face. Seeing those tears down her face made his chest painfully constrict. He didn't like to see her cry. He had been the reason why so many times before. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently. "Wh-why are you crying? Go Mi Nyu?"

"It's stupid," she muttered, pulling at her arms incessantly. "It's nothing, _oppa._ Please, just...just give me a few minutes, and I'll be fine..."

"You're _not _fine, obviously," he sniped back, frowning deeply. "Come here. Why are you in my closet?"

Mi Nyu looked up at him, brown eyes filled with hesitance and fear. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tae Kyung could never hear the rest of it; the both of them, crouched down on the mouth of the closet door, were shaken by the sound of crashing thunder. Louder than it ever had before. While Tae Kyung only jumped a little, Mi Nyu let out a little shriek—for the sounds had been muted in the closet—and clung to the nearest thing, burying her face in Tae Kyung's shoulder.

Tae Kyung caught her weight with surprising ease, blinking in stupidity before realizing that Mi Nyu had literally _jumped _into his arms. Fighting down the dryness in his throat (she rarely did something so..._bold_), he noticed that she was starting to shake uncontrollably.

He pieced the parts together quickly. "Go Mi Nyu..." he started slowly, unsure, "...are you afraid of the storm?"

Mi Nyu didn't say anything in response, letting her quick breathing do the job for her.

Tae Kyung leaned against the side of his desk, which was placed near his closet door. He patted her on the back awkwardly, remembering how she had done the same on his birthday. Tae Kyung honestly didn't know what to do; Mi Nyu rarely cried any more. He didn't know how to comfort her.

Another crash. Another jerk. Tae Kyung sighed.

"Its...Its not going to hurt you," he said, feeling stupid and dumb and like a _teenager._ "Just...calm down. Mi Nyu? Calm...calm down." Slowly, his pats became reassuring rubs on the bath, smoothing out the grey of her cloth. Even if he was dealing with a hyperventilating female, Tae Kyung kind of liked the quiet. It was lulling and the pitter patter of the rain was somewhat soothing.

He didn't stop or make a move when Mi Nyu's shuddering sighs became soft, even breaths, or when her eyes clothes. He didn't comment on how he could hear his own heartbeat, slow and thumping, or how her warmth was slowly seeping on him as well. In fact, all he did was let a brief smile cross his lips before leaning back and closing his eyes just the same.

Jeremy would find them tomorrow, leaning heavily against each other, sleeping soundly on the floor as morning dew started to form on the windowsill.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_12.23.11_


	9. 008: Outside Looking In

_Lee Hong Ki has the most beautiful voice ever, I swear. ;-; So, just for him, I present this one-shot - based on the song, (ironically named) _"What Should I Do?" _by Lee Hong Ki. And yes, the lyrics _are _different. _

_This is a story (rather awkward, really) about a girl that sees ANJell from the outside, with absolutely no bias. She hails from America with Korean roots, and is sort of a female-casanova, except she feels shyer around Koreans that Americans...and blah. I bet you don't really want to know about that. _

_Sorry for giving you something so lame. I really can't think of anything else. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_only you, who lit the shadowy road before me  
><em>_only you, who is the elixir of my life and light _

* * *

><p>Intern Choi Victoria sniffed and rubbed her nose, hating the fact that she just <em>had<em> to have a cold on her first day. For god's sake, _Choi Victoria _didn't _get _colds! But here she was, sniffing every two minutes with a red nose that she had tried to (unsuccessfully) cover up. She bet that she looked horrible, and it was only a week before Christmas! Not like she had anything to do then—really, all she did was dress up and take pictures.

But this year, she wasn't in Times Square in Manhattan with her father and friends. She was in Seoul, her home town, her beautiful city. Well, she hadn't visited it since she was two...but she was still in awe over it's beauty. It was like Manhattan...but cleaner. And brighter. And smoother. Blinking, Victoria focused herself back where she was; in the Entertainment company that she got her makeup artist internship with. With some woman named...Wang.

Coordinator Wang was like a tornado; she whirled and spun and took everything around her in her mussing. Victoria could only watch in awe as she moved, snapping out orders and swiping lip gloss on a girl as if it was as easy as breathing air. As soon as the last girl was done, she straightened her back and turned her lightly made face to Victoria's.

"And _that _is how you recreate the smoky look," Wang said, smiling victoriously to herself. "Try not to use too many light colours, okay? Browns and blacks, and bases are good too." Victoria nodded reverently; she would never have allowed herself to look up to anyone else, but Wang was an exception. She feared for her sanity (and physical health) if she didn't comply.

"Dae Ho!" called Wang, ignoring her charge now, "The girls are ready! I just finished with Yeon Hyo." She threw an affectionate smile to a long-haired girl, who have a half-hearted smile back. "When is ANJell coming?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked a sour-faced man. Victoria met Manager Kim Dae Ho once before, and he seemed nice enough. But at the mention of some sort of 'angel' his face twisted unpleasantly. "I don't keep that much in touch with Manager Ma. Aren't you supposed to know?"

Wang pouted. "I changed my phone company, and he's probably calling the wrong number still." She sighed, dramatic. "Ah, this stupid man. Choi, remember this—always, _always _prepare for your subjects to be late." Wang referred to her idols as 'subjects'. "Most of the time, they always are. _Especially _ANJell."

"ANJell?" Victoria repeated, unsure. Wang raised her eyebrows, and then her face softened into a smile.

"Oh, yes—you don't know that much about Korean music, do you?" Victoria shook her head; she knew most of the famous artists, like Ke$ha and Lady Gaga and Adele, but that was strictly US and UK music. She never bothered to listen to K-Pop until she was offered a place in one of South Korea's best. And even then, not much. "Well, ANJell is currently one of the most famous indie-rock bands as of current. Mostly because their guys are so handsome," here she winked at Victoria. "But they really are a handful."

"Oh?" Victoria asked, curious.

"Mmhmm. There's the leader, Hwang Tae Kyung, who's as cold as the Antarctic and just as rude too. But he's a charmer...when he wants to be, which is not most of the time. Then there's Kang Shin Woo, who is...apparently, every woman's dream man." Wang's eyes got a cloudy at this, but Victoria didn't say anything. "Calm, gentle, sensitive, all that. Then there's Jeremy, the monosyllabic drummer. He's the maknae, and he acts just like a five-year-old." She shook her head. "And the newest addition that just came last year; Go Mi Nam. He's like a mixture of all three, but..." Wang stifled a giggle, "He looks exactly like a girl."

Victoria opened her mouth to say dryly, "They sound interesting." In terms of romantic interest, Victoria knew just who was her type; that would be Tae Kyung. Her old boyfriends were like that too, and immediately her mind set on wanting to meet him. No guy had ever rebutted her tries before, and having a famous boyfriend would come in handy...her thoughts shut down immediately as she heard Coordinator Wang give a little gasp.

In front of a little group coming through the front doors was a tall, almost six-foot man with dark hair swept to one side. The ends curled at the nape of his neck, and he had glaring dark eyes that made Victoria sit still and shudder. He was, no doubt, handsome, with a grey cardigan over a simple black shirt and matching trousers and boots.

Behind him was a blond-haired man of almost the same height, grinning like there was no tomorrow, occupied by poking another man beside him. That man would be the one with short, short brown hair and a dog-tag necklace jingling. And then beside them, staring at his phone, was—Victoria had to look again. Was that a guy? He looked very much like a girl, save his smooth, spiky hair and build. His eyes, facial shape, mouth and nose all resembled a woman's. It was disconcerting for a moment, but Victoria found that he actually looked _good _that way.

"_Hwang Tae Kyung!_" Coordinator Wang said shrilly. "_What _are you wearing? Grey is _so _out of season! You look like the season died on you?"

"Shut up," the dark-haired guy, now as whom Victoria identified as the talked-about Hwang Tae Kyung, snarled. "I've had a bad night, alright? I couldn't care less about what I'm wearing."

"Mi Nam kept him up with his conversation with the devil," the blond-haired one sniggered, a skip in his step. "They were sharing a room again because of Shin Woo's parents."

"How was I supposed to know that Omma and Appa were coming?" Shin Woo said in defensive retaliation. "They didn't call or anything. Besides, if Mi Nam stopped talking to He Yi for just a few moments, Tae Kyung hyung wouldn't be so irritable."

"Oh yeah, so this is _my _fault now," said the one that looked like a girl, mumbling under his breath. He snapped his phone shut and jerked his head slightly, a sleek motion that flipped his hair away from his face. "I know you guys don't like He Yi, but _seriously, _do you have to hate on her this much?"

"Yes," Tae Kyung snapped. He got similar answers from the blond and Shin Woo, so Mi Nam just rolled his eyes.

Victoria was frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do. Usually she would be bold and go flip her hair to get a guy's attention, but she was in Seoul and they did things differently here than in America. Her father and mother had given her many a warning to their culture, but they hadn't been here in nineteen years either.

Coordinator Wang didn't waste a moment, though. "Well you guys go and put your costumes on. The MV's won't shoot themselves~!" she singed, grinning softly. Then, looking around, it vanished. "Now where's your incorrigible ass of a manager?"

"Sick," Shin Woo informed her shortly. Coordinator Wang's eye twitched briefly, but then she took a deep breath and murmured, "Of course that lazy son of a bitch wouldn't come...knows that I'm under stress..."

The blond seemed to notice her edging away, even though she hadn't been told to go yet (another one of Wang's rules). His eyes lit up and he said, "Hello! I'm Jeremy! Who're you?" Due to his loud and exuberant nature, the rest of the ANJell members turned as well.

"Choi Ri Rin," Victoria said, using her given Korean name. Wang gave her a smile, somewhat impressed at her control and at the new information. "I came from America as an intern under Coordinator Wang." Jeremy was still staring at her in a friendly, but almost bored fashion, so she felt as though she had to ramble.

"Oh, really?" Shin Woo turned to Wang. "I didn't know you took interns." Wang simple shrugged in response.

"Looking for someone?" she asked Tae Kyung when he was looking around the place, seeming searching for something. Victoria started to edge away when she caught Mi Nam scowling darkly, and Tae Kyung giving Wang a glare that didn't really affect her all-knowing smile.

Just as he was about to say something, a blur seemed to come through—at least for Victoria. There was suddenly a girl in light blue clothing hugging Tae Kyung, her arms around his neck as she cried out in a soft voice, "Tae Kyung _oppa!_ What are you doing here?"

Mi Nam brooded. "Oh yeah, forget about your twin brother, right?"

The girl stepped away, and Victoria balked; she looked _exactly _like Mi Nam, if not more feminine. "Sorry, _oppa. _And Jeremy and Shin Woo _oppa _is here too!"

"We have a MV shooting," Tae Kyung informed her.

"Go Mi Nyu!" Jeremy smiled widely, coming toward her and giving her a pat on the head to which both Mi Nam and Tae Kyung glared at him for. "You're so _cuuuuute_ in that!"

Soon enough, they were in their own little world, seemingly forgetting everyone and everything else. Tae Kyung seemed to transform right before her eyes; what was one an irritated and sour-faced man was now a guy with an incredibly tender expression on his face, his eyes lighting up considerably while a smile seemed to tug on his lips.

Victoria figured out their relationship quickly, and she smiled as well; their behaviour being infectious. But whatever plans she had for Hwang Tae Kyung were thwarted as she got a good look at how the woman—Go Mi Nyu—made him smile in a way that probably had.

A love story gone right, for once. Looking at Mi Nyu, she supposed that it wouldn't hurt to be friends with her as well. She seemed nice enough. She knew that she would never get as close as Mi Nyu did, especially not when they burned so bright—especially when Tae Kyung seemed to make _her _brighter and when Mi Nyu seemed to make _him _happier.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.  
><strong>_12.24.11_


	10. 009: Perfect

_...don't blame me. Blame Choi Minho and "Hello Baby". This is their fault. Oh, and Super Junior. In fact, just blame every single part of K-pop and media. They tarnish your brain. Ah, and thanks to _TemariDarkSoul,_ who actually helped with the inspiration for this chapter. XD You rule, and your reviews always make me smile~! (PS: MINHO IS SUCH A GOOD DAD skajfowajdhfaoj;eknajksdnfak can I bear your children? ;-;)_

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_my heart beats painfully for you  
>thump thump thump it goes <em>

* * *

><p>A loud, shrill cry interrupted the soft, buzzing talk of the studio. The sudden sound make many jump; one woman's coffee dropped out of her hand. Another shrieked. All the while, a nervous-looking woman stood in the middle, her eyes panicked and her face slightly red. She knelt down to the source of the noise; a crying toddler, his face screwed up and red, his hair plastered against his forehead.<p>

She could feel the stares of all the workers and producers in the area on her back. Her face became hotter than it already was. "Shh," she said desperately, placing a finger over her lips for extra effect. "Shh! Hwang Dae Yang! Be quiet this instant!"

But the child wouldn't stop crying. And even as fat drops of tears rolled down his face, when he sniffled, dark eyes opened wide and big and you could tell that it would be such a pretty child in the future. Currently, however, Hwang Dae Yang's looks weren't helping Yoo He Yi at all. She hissed as her phone rang.

Leaving the child to sniffle a little bit as he rubbed his tired eyes, He Yi opened her purse and fished out her pink-lined phone. Manicured nails clicked annoyingly on the screen as she pursed her lips and pressed it to her ear, an angry retort ready at her lips as soon as she saw who was on the other side.

"_Go Mi Nam!_" she shrieked. "_How dare you leave me with this..._" She trailed off, seeing as how everyone was suddenly staring at her. He Yi's mood got worse. "...kid. I'm not good with children! Some hag comes up in my dressing room telling me that you said to take care of him!" she hissed, albeit quietly.

The musical chuckle of Go Mi Nam's voice floated from the other side. "_Don't be so mad, babe. I guess you can tell that it's hyung-nim's kid, huh?_" He was referring to Hwang Tae Kyung, who just happened to be the father of the devil's spawn. (Funny, that's what he called her.) "_My sister is out for the day — something about some shopping spree? It's for the baby. Hyung-nim is busy with us, and you know that kid isn't allowed on set._"

Yoo He Yi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Oh? I know for _sure _that _oppa _doesn't like me anywhere near him, much less his kid." In fact, she didn't even know how he acted around his loved ones any more. She rarely saw them. Usually, all she saw was Go Mi Nam, and that was enough for her.

"_That's why he doesn't know._" Mi Nam's voice was oddly soothing, like he knew exactly how to deal with her temper. He knew her nasty side. That was what it was with Mi Nam; he knew her inside and out, and even though it scared He Yi to a great deal, it also calmed her. He liked her, wanted to stay with her, despite everything she was. "_Don't tell him. Ahhh! I'm Jeremy, yeah..._" his voice trailed off for a moment in murmurs, and He Yi spared a glance at the kid, who was standing awkwardly on the ground, his face tinged with red. "_...I got to go, babe. See ya._"

"_Mi Nam!_" she yelled, but it was too late; he hung up. He Yi huffed and closed her phone, pushing it back into her bag.

A woman came over, no more than in her late twenties with pretty, large eyes and a stunning smile. "Ooh! He Yi-ssi, she's so cute! Is this yours?"

He Yi scoffed quietly. "No. This is Hwang Tae Kyung's child. The lead singer from ANJell?" The woman blinked up at He Yi. "And it's a _he,_" she added at the end.

"Oh! Really? He looks so much like a girl!" The woman, whose name was Lee Jung Ah, smiled. "Hwang Tae Kyung? The man married to the main vocalist of _Mara Rome_?"

"Something like that." Honestly, how was she supposed to know?

Jung Ah started to coo at the baby. "Aw! Little-Hwang, call me noona, okay?"

Hwang Dae Yang sniffed again. He blinked widely. Then, with trembling lips, he said, "_Appa_."

Both woman stared at him with bewilderment. "_A-appa?_" He Yi spluttered.

That seemed to set something off in him. Dae Yang started to cry again, his mouth open wide, his eyes closed. "_Apppaaaaaaaa! Apppaaaaaa! I want appppaaaaa!_" Once again, all the eyes turned to them. He Yi groaned and was about to call Mi Nam again, when the sounds of a camera shuttered and a yell was heard louder than the rest.

ANJell had arrived.

Hwang Tae Kyung, in all his darkened and irritated glory, pushed through the throngs of reporters that were just outside the building, following him out. Behind him were Shin Woo, Jeremy, and Mi Nam following closely. "Leave me alone!" he snarled to the reporters. Four years had done nothing on him. He was twenty-six, still the leader of one of the most popular bands ever, and had one child. He was the current hot topic of _every _magazine and tabloid.

"_Appa!_" Dae Yang said loudly, with his childish voice full of hope. Tae Kyung's anger seemed to dissipate for a moment, and he looked around, obviously looking for his son. He seemed to catch on to He Yi and Jung Ah, because his eyes met hers briefly for a cold moment before they turned downward.

Dae Yang didn't waste a moment. He jolted from his spot, and with his short legs, managed to walk-run over to his father. The doors closed behind them as many people slapped the members of ANJell on the back in greeting; Mi Nam started to head over to He Yi, but her eyes were focused on how Dae Yang just seemed to light up.

Tae Kyung had bent down to pick up his son properly, grappling him expertly in his arms and then letting a smile cross his face. It lit his eyes and his whole face, making him seem so much younger for a moment. The baby seemed to giggle before stopping. Tae Kyung began to talk to Dae Yang in low tones, but Dae Yang seemed too mad at his father for ditching him and leaving him with a random woman to bask in his love. (Because really, Tae Kyung _spoiled _Dae Yang.)

His eyes met Mi Nam's, and he glared. The second-youngest of the group shrugged sheepishly, trying to grab He Yi's attention — for she too was irritated with him.

Tae Kyung's eyes softened as he turned to his son. "Did you miss appa?" he murmured, the corner of his lips twitching up as Dae Yang's cheeks puffed. "I know you did. Dae Yang, I'm sorry, appa won't do that again — okay?"

Dae Yang seemed to accept this, because he let out a toothy smile and placed a big, wet, sloppy kiss on Tae Kyung's lips. The leader of ANJell grinned for a brief moment, kissing Dae Yang in return on the cheek.

"Aw, that's such a nice scene," Jung Ah sighed in content. "I bet his wife is pretty, isn't she?"

"Looks exactly like Mi Nam," said Shin Woo, nodding in agreement. "But yeah, she is." There was something indiscernible in his voice when he said that, like it was strained. Jung Ah looked at him for a moment, also staring at Tae Kyung and Dae Yang.

"That certainly is the perfect scene of a father and son, huh?" Jung Ah said, sighing again. This time, Shin Woo didn't comment.

"Perfect indeed," Shin Woo murmured, as Jung Ah left and Tae Kyung brought his son up and down in the air, an everlasting smile on his usually scowling face.

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**fin.**  
><em>12.26.11<em>


	11. 010: SPECIAL: Part 1: Telling

_Okay, so I wrote about the kid. But hey, they all start somewhere...don't they? *secretive smile* I think I'll enjoy the next few drabbles very, very much. Hahaha. (This is a caution for you to watch out.) Here are the ages, for those who are confused (and you probably will be):_

_Jeremy — 19 yrs.  
>Mi NyuMi Nam _—_ 20 yrs.  
>Shin Woo <em>—<em> 21 yrs.  
>Tae Kyung <em>—<em> 22 yrs.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>je t'aime<br>**_When I approach you  
>With your angelic face<br>Say the reason you live is for me  
>You make my heart burn out when you're not here<br>_

* * *

><p>Hwang Mi Nyu pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the mess in front of her. Whoever said that men were slobs were right; due to the party that had taken place the night before (celebrating Jeremy's ascent to his nineteenth year of living) the whole place was in a mess. Beer bottles lay on the sofas (Mi Nyu's frown increased at this: Jeremy wasn't allowed to drink) and forgotten confetti, coloured paper, and party favours were left ruined <em>everywhere.<em>

Thank goodness she was at Coordinator Wang's place, having had to stay over because of a particularly long and tough session with the other girls of her idol group, Mara Rome. She had been more tired than usual and at most everyone noticed. Now she came back to more work, because Mi Nyu knew for sure that none of the guys would clean this up unless something was in their favour. Especially since they would have hangovers this morning.

Mi Nyu picked up a piece of long, thin string, and then decided that it was some sort of paper that you put up on walls. For God's sake, she had not been for a week and this is how it became! She frowned and went into the kitchen, feeling only slightly uneasy. There was a staunching smell from the kitchen sink, and she would have to get cleaning men for that instead.

Grabbing a garbage bag, she quickly ran away with a pair of gloves and an apron. When she was outside of the kitchen, she sighed in relief _—_ sweet air. But she still felt uneasy, so Mi Nyu opened a couple of windows and set to work on the mess.

She had gotten half of the room done when Jeremy and Shin Woo came in first, both rubbing their eyes. Jeremy looked worse in particular, his hair a blotchy strawberry red instead of it's usual blond (he was so ADD that he couldn't even keep one hair colour in place) and hanging over his eyes. Shin Woo was rubbing the side of his face, half awake. Both were dressed in crumpled clothes, which made Mi Nyu wonder if they just dropped in bed. She stood up straight, ignoring the jerk in her stomach and the cracks that could be heard, following the movement.

Before she could say anything, however, Jeremy's face lit up like a Christmas light. "Go Mi Nyu! Welcome back! How was your week in Taiwan?"

"Fine." Mi Nyu pointed to the mess, clearly troubled. "Jeremy, Shin Woo _hyung,_ mind telling me what caused this?" Jeremy's face turned pink, and Shin Woo shuffled, embarrassed.

"We _may _have gotten drunk last night," he admitted.

"..._we_?"

"Us and the rest of ANJell!" Jeremy announced, causing them both to wince at his loud tone. Upon seeing Mi Nyu's expression, he hastily continued. "Except for Tae Kyung. In fact, he hasn't gotten drunk since...well, _ever_."

"He can hold his liquor in well," Shin Woo agreed. "He doesn't even like soju that much anyway..."

"Have you ever tried soju, Mi Nyu...n-noona?" Jeremy finished, stuttering at the end when Shin Woo elbowed him discreetly. Mi Nyu stared at him, surprised, with a touch of something more. Both males gave each other bewildered looks, but Mi Nyu jerked forward and put her hand on her stomach, her face paling. Without a word — (It was more a squeak of "Aish!") — she turned and ran.

Her retching sounds could be heard from down the hall.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Jeremy asked as soon as she sat down on the cleaned sofa, groaning. "Mi Nyu?"<p>

Shin Woo was too worried to correct him this time. "Are you alright? Did you eat anything bad or..." he looked behind him, motioning to the kitchen. Mi Nyu closed her eyes and shook her head, still refusing to say a word. She was afraid she would have the urge to vomit again.

"Shin Woo _hyung,_" Jeremy started uncertainly, "I think you should call Tae Kyung _hyu__ng._"

"Call me for what?" Tae Kyung's groggy and sleep-laden voice, gruff and deep, met them all. He stared at them for a moment before his eyes fell on his wife, who was laying sick on the sofa. His eyes widened in alarm, suddenly alert. "What's wrong with her?"

"She just puked for five minutes straight in the bathroom," Shin Woo informed him. "Then she came here and dropped on the sofa. We don't know why — she won't tell us anything."

Tae Kyung pursed his lips, walking forward and kneeling down besides Mi Nyu so that he was on the same eye-level as her. "Oi, Pig-Rabbit. What's going on? Are you sick again?" Mi Nyu's eyes fluttered open, and Tae Kyung could see that they were foggy and clouded over; she probably didn't even recognize what he was saying.

But a moment later she answered, "I don't think so, _oppa._" Mi Nyu set herself upright and held on to her stomach tightly, a slightly grim expression on her face. She was determined too, but wouldn't meet Tae Kyung's eyes. "I think I know what the problem is."

"What?" Jeremy asked, concerned. "I'll go and the get the medicine for you right away!"

Mi Nyu paled again, and she shook her head rapidly. Standing up, she caused Tae Kyung to jerk back in surprise. "No, no! It's okay — I'll just...ah! — I have to go — " In a few moments, she had gotten her purse and jacket and was walking wobbly on her flats. The members of ANJell were so hungover and stunned that they made no move to stop her. It was only after she left that Tae Kyung found his voice.

"The Pig-Rabbit has sure gotten arrogant." (Of course, he was referring to her leaving without even kissing his cheek goodbye, which was what she had made a habit of six months earlier.)

* * *

><p>And thus lead to a mysterious photo of Go Mi Nyu rushing into a pharmacy and quickly into it's bathroom in the same day, and then somehow disappearing from the store altogether. There were many controversies about this; no one had seen what was in the girl's hands, for she wasn't recognized until she had already paid and was halfway out the store. Mi Nyu had gone into a public bathroom and no one ever saw her come out.<p>

They never thought of interrogating the girl in the reverse coat and large sunglasses that came out nearly thirty minutes afterward.

Thus leading to a hurried phone call from Mi Nyu to her husband: "_Tae Kyung, I'm pregnant._"

* * *

><p><strong>.:.<strong>

**to be continued.  
><strong>_12.27.11_


End file.
